Years
by Stacey-Marie
Summary: song fic about dorothy's mentality..."My name is Dorothy Catolonia, I am a chess pawn in this war of AC 195. However I have been crossing the board and now my stupid blundering grandfather has unwittingly made me a queen. "


Title: 

Title: Years

Author: Stacey-Marie

Pairings: none

Warnings: angst, POV…bit disturbing, little violence

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and all of it's characters, mecha and other miscellaneous stuff isn't mine so don't sue me because you have a better chance of finding a live cabbit in my room than something of value. I don't own Creed either, obviously.

Note: I'm going to have vid clips going through this whole thing as well signaled by :::::blah:::::

****

Years

__

//she came calling //

//one early morning//

//she showed her crown of thorns//

My name is Dorothy Catolonia, I am a chess pawn in this war of AC 195. However I have been crossing the board and now my stupid blundering grandfather has unwittingly made me a queen. Now I am the new ambassador to the Sank Kingdom, Romefeller thinks they control me and I am mindless because of all that's happened in my life. They believe because I was taught to believe in their ideals that I share them. They are wrong. **I **am in control of **them**. That is how it has always been, even if they are too stupid to see it. I love wars for their meaning and bloodshed, they believe this to mean that I have lost my sanity…they may be right. But if I am insane, I am also paranoid and I am very clever at my game. Because of my "mental problems" they believe that I am completely under their control and I would do anything for them, again as I have said they have this backwards. Every whispered idea, every suggestion, every piece of applause has all been carefully doled out at the right times by me so that they do not realize just how much they are in my control. Let me tell you something of how stupid they are: they believe that I am in the Sank Kingdom to spy on the queen and further Romefeller's influence. Not so, I arranged my stay here for the purpose of my becoming a queen on the board. Romefeller **will **take over this country, however not before I have planted enough doubt in Relena's mind so that she must cling to tattered and pathetic beliefs. Then and only then will I finally have won. I will give her over to the Foundation, she will lead them and she **will** fail.

:::::Dorothy stands alone at a window, following her gaze we see Noin and Relena walking down the steps of the Romefeller Building even as the sound of the still ongoing conference can be heard from the computer in the background. Dorothy's mouth turns up in a wicked smirk as she watches her prey through blank reflective eyes:::::::

//she whispered softly//

//to tell a story//

//about how she had been wronged//

When I was younger my parents had been carefully murdered by the Specials. Of course my cousin Trieze didn't even know about it and my Grandfather had planned it all perfectly. Whoever helped him then I don't know, but I do know after the years of looking up to him as I was supposed to that he is a decidedly stupid man, a sheep. I've been leading him off to the slaughter for years. As I said they were murdered, right before my eyes. It was very gruesome and I have long since wondered if the reason for this was to make me lose my mind and thus become moldable to them.

:::::a young Dorothy falls to her knees covering her ears as the gunshots ring out. Eyes wide she stumbles to her feet to escape the spreading pool of blood. As the blood reaches her feet Dorothy transforms to her current self and now it is her holding the knife as she bathes in the blood she slowly coaxes out of her grandfather's throat. The uniform of the peaceful Sank Kingdom has been stained red and Dorothy's eyes gleam with an unholy light:::::

__

//as she lay lifeless//

//he stole her innocence//

//and this is how she carried on//

//this is how she carried on//

I was once innocent of all this, a child content to sit and paint. Yes, I was an artist once, still am to a degree. Once I worked in tempura and oil now I am a sculptor of sorts, carefully chiseling out the future by driving down the sharp pick and the steady drum of the mallet. I still paint but it is different now, now I paint to keep my sanity. Ha, my sanity. Many would say that has fled years ago, they could be right but either way I don't take that as necessarily a bad thing. For if I am in sane then we should all be because in my state of mind I can see things clearly as a chess board. I am a part of what I do, yet I stand away from it. I see my actions as though I am just a chess piece to be moved and manipulated like everyone else I encounter.

:::::Dorothy sits alone in a studio, carefully in shades of black, cobalt, sky blue, crimson and deep amethyst, with splashes of lime green she paints. The screen shifts to fully show her canvas: it is a scene of faeries at night. Carefully they flit about on almost skeletal wings bathing in moonlight, on closer inspection it can be seen that the whole work is resembling a chessboard with the opposing sides already deeply locked in their game. The central figures are two queens: to the front of the other stands Dorothy, sword in hand. She smirks as she looks past the other queen she has just slain who is still standing with the sword through her abdomen; blood spilling on the ground. The other queen is Relena::::::

//well I guess she closed her eyes//

//and just imagined everything's alright//

//but she could not hide her tears//

//'cause they were sent to wash away those years//

//they were sent to wash away those years//

I have cried for what I've done; who has died for my vision of the world. I have tried to drown myself in the everyday life of a teenager who is not a political pawn for her family. I have tried and I cannot. My only escape lies in me taking control of the world as I see it. If I lose control, even for just a second, I will fall. Everything that has happened to and because of me, everything to come: it will all come to haunt me. I will not be able to continue on in anyway if this happens. I **will **get peace, and they cannot stop me through guilt…yet.

:::::Dorothy is once again alone contemplating a computer screen filled with a casualty list Dorothy has collected herself of the deaths she caused. Her parents are among them, she pauses in deep thought at them and her eyes soften and are tinged with sadness and despair. Just then a knock sounds at the door, her eyes turn cold in an instant as she indifferently shuts down the program and admits Relena into her room::::

__

//my anger's violent//

//but still I am silent//

//when tragedy strikes at home//

It is here; the world as we know it will end and mine will rise out of the blood soaked battle fields. I have taken my position as queen and now I all but control the White Fang. Little pawn Millardo has served his purpose well, he practically gave me control the minute I came because of the drive Epyon has installed in him for finishing his duel with Heero Yuy. The same drive lies in pilot 01 as well I'm afraid. As I said I **almost** control it all, I however lack the power to stop this now. My cousin is challenging a duel.

::::Dorothy stands on the bridge of Libra, she fairly glows red with her anger at the decision to fire the cannon on Trieze. Her eyes darken to an almost black hue, glinting dangerously in dark promise of pain, death, and loss of sanity::::

__

//I know this decadence//

//is shared by millions//

//remember you're not alone//

I will not be overcome in my battle, I **will** succeed. No one will beat me, especially not another crazy blonde using this system. Quatre Rabarba Winner does not understand what he fights for. He is looking for peace but doesn't even know his enemy. I know mine, mine is the world. Everyone is my enemy, I am the lone piece on the chessboard against a full set. And I am winning.

::::Dorothy has taken charge of the Zero system, she fights for the dolls until the Arabian pilot confronts her. They duel: swords clashing, steel against steel in flashes of silver and metallic rings. At last one falls, and the queen is left standing::::

//for we have crossed many oceans//

//and we labor in between//

//in life there are many quotients//

//and I hope I find the mean//

Ah Mariemeia, last of our proud lineage, she is filling into her role quite well: puppet. She understands victory not the beauty behind it; she understands power, but cannot see that she does not wield it; she understands the absurdity of Relena's ideals, but not the exact reasons behind this. I sit now defeated by the simple words and actions of a lone renegade pawn on my board: Trowa Barton. He has escaped my planning and come into his own by infiltrating my battlefield and reaching the last square. This queen is weighed by defeat even as the knight must once again head out to battle…at least there is Mariemeia.

::::Dorothy sits in the Zero System room on Libra watching with anger and insanity in her eyes as pilot 03 dismantles her weapon. She clutches tightly to her helmet and ideals as Quatre ruthlessly cuts them down in soft spoken words. As they leave thoughts of a small red-headed girl cross her mind. Dorothy smirks in victory, someone will continue and true peace will come to the world by blood:::::

//well you just close your eyes//

//and just imagine everything's alright//

//but do not hide your tears//

//'cause they were sent to wash away those years//


End file.
